Wicked: Cartoon Crossovers Style
by Cosmo Phantom
Summary: A parody of Wicked the Musical. Sam, a girl born green, with her sister, June, gose to Shiz where she meets Angelica, Danny, and Jake. And also trying to learn more about her strange gift.


Hi Peoples! Its time for my next parody, a parody of Wicked the Musical, man I love that musical! Well this is the cast and the first chapter!

Elphaba: Sam Manson (she is going to be green in this)

Galinda: Angelica Pickles (All Grown Up version)

Fiyero: Danny Fenton (he will not have ghost powers)

Boq: Jake Long (he will not be a dragon...yet)

Nessarose: Juniper Lee (note that she is going to be in a wheelchair and will be Sam's sister.)

Madame Morrible: Wanda

Dr. Dilamond: Spongebob Squarepants

The Wizard: Avatar Roku

Elphaba's Mother: Pam Manson

Elphaba's Dad: Jeremy Manson

Professor Nikidik: Mr. Crocker

Christery: Lazlo

* * *

Chapter 1: No one Mourns the Wicked

In the land of ToonOz happiness spread though the land. Everyone was happy and was celebrating. Why you ask? Well lets let the citizens of ToonOz tell you... in song!

Citizens of ToonOz:

_Good news! She's dead!_

_The Witch of the West is dead!_

_The wickedest witch there ever was _

_The enemy of all of us here in ToonOz_

_Is Dead!_

_Good News!_

_Good News!_

As everyone was celebrating, a toon in the crowd pointed at a pink bubble coming their way. He smiled and yelled, "Look! It's Angelica!"

Angelica, the good (believe it or not) witch of the North. Angelica had short blond hair and wore a sparkling white dress. She smiled, "Fellow ToonOzians."

Angelica:

_Let us be glad_

_Let us be grateful_

_Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue_

_The wicked workings of you-know-who_

_Isn't it nice to know_

_That good will conquer evil?_

_That the truth we all believe'll by and by_

_Outlive a lie_

_For you and-_

Angelica was then interrupted by another toon.

Someone in the crowed:

_No one mourns the Wicked!_

Another toon:

_No one cries, "They won't return!"_

All:

_No one lays a lilly on their grave_

Man:

_The good man scorns the Wicked!_

Women:

_Though their lives, our children learn_

All:

_What we miss, when we misbehave_

Angelica:

_And Goodness knows_

_The wicked's lives are lonely_

_Goodness knows _

_The wicked die alone_

_It just shows when you're Wicked _

_You're left only_

_On your own_

All:

_Yes, Goodness knows _

_The Wicked's lives are lonely_

_Goodness knows_

_The Wicked cry alone_

_Nothing grows for the Wicked_

_They reap only_

_What they've sown_

Angelica looked at the angry faces of the toons. She frowned, maybe if they knew the true story they would understand.

Angelica then asked, "Are people born wicked? Or do they have Wickedness thust upon them? After all, she had a father. She had a mother, as so many do."

It was now years ago, with the witch's parents before she was born. Jeremy Manson, the Governor of Munckenland and her mother, Pam Manson.

Jeremy:

_How I hate to go and leave you lonely_

Pam:

_That's alright-it's only just one night_

Jeremy:

_But know that you're hear in my heart_

_While I'm out of your sight_

Angelica then said, "And like every family, they had their secrets."

When Jeremy left, someone knocked on the door. Pam smiled and she opened the door. It reveled a very handsome man. He took Pam's hand and they twirled around the room.

Lover:

_Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty_

_I've got one more night left, hear in town_

_So have another drink of green elixir_

_And we'll have ourselves a little mixer_

_Have another swallow, little lady, _

_And follow me down_

The lover gave Pam a green bottle, she grabbed it and drank it.

Angelica: (spoken)

And of course, from the moment she was born, she was-well-different.

Midwife:

_It's coming!_

Jeremy:

_Now?_

Midwife:

_The baby's coming!_

Jeremy:

_And how!_

Both:

_I see a nose_

_I see a curl_

_It's a healthy, perfect,_

_Lovely little-_

Jeremy:

Sweet ToonOz!

Pam looked over at her husband and the midwife, "What is it? Whats wrong?" she yelled.

Midwife:

_How can it be?_

Jeremy:

_What dose it mean?_

Midwife:

_It's atrocious_

Jeremy:

_It's obscene!_

Both:

_Like a frog, ferny cabbage_

_The baby is unnaturally_

All:

_GREEN!_

Jeremy looked at the green baby in disgust, he gave it to the midwife, "Take it away, TAKE IT AWAY!"

It was know present time and Angelica looked down at the citizens. "So you see-it couldn't have been easy!"

All:

_No one mourns the Wicked!_

_Now at last, she's dead and gone!_

_Now at last, there's joy throughout the land_

_And Goodness knows _

_We know what Goodness is._

_Goodness knows _

_The wicked die alone_

Angelica:

_She died alone:_

All:

_Who to those _

_Who spurn what Goodness _

_They are shown_

_No one mourns the Wicked_

Angelica:

_Good News!_

Crowed:

_No one mourns the Wicked!_

Angelica:

_Good News!_

All:

_No one mourns the Wicked!_

_Wicked!_

_Wicked!_

"Well it was nice being hear with you all, now if there are no more questions, I must be going." Angelica said quickly and got in her pink bubble.

Then a toon in the crowed asked her, "Angelica, how do people become wicked?"

Angelica stopped and looked down, then another toon asked, "Angelica is it true you were her friend?"

Angelica got out out of her bubble and sighed, "Well-it depends on what you mean by 'friend.' I did know her. That is, our paths did cross. At school."

Everyone in the crowed sat down and Angelica continued.

"Years ago at Shiz University..."

* * *

I know it isn't word by word but I can't remember everything they said. I hoped you liked it. Review Please! 


End file.
